


First Impressions, Second Look(A Cold Case) 有迹可循(冷案)

by c4rdinal



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic Book Science, Comic Book Violence, Damsels in Distress, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Fanart, Kryptonite, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, New 52, Rescue Missions, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 超人遭到了突袭——布鲁斯不会对此袖手旁观。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	First Impressions, Second Look(A Cold Case) 有迹可循(冷案)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Impressions, Second Look (A Cold Case)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725436) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> 原文创作基于同人图：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725298/chapters/34036349

*

他在进行惯例的体术训练，蝙蝠电脑在一旁接连投影出最近的新闻和警察局报告。这星期哥谭相当宁静，蝙蝠侠很清楚暴风雨前的平和意味着更大的危险。一切都太安静了，势必有人在策划巨大的阴谋。他熟知这座城市，亲身经历过太多疯子们暗中谋划的突袭。他只能仰仗蝙蝠侠貌似放松警戒会让阴沟下的一两只老鼠尝试爬出来作乱 —— 事实是他的每根神经都跟之前一样紧绷。

数年的义警生涯教会他时刻有所准备，保持警觉。

哪怕是眼下，他也侧耳听着从庄园阶梯上一路踩下来的脚步声。阿尔弗雷德端着一个托盘出现在入口处，不动声色地走近工作台。他没特别理睬布鲁斯，后者毫不松懈地继续训练。

“ 您不应该太晚出门夜巡。 ” 管家提醒道， “ 您答应过星球日报的一位记者空出明天中午的行程接受采访。 ”

“ 我记得。 ” 他的动作甚至没停顿一下， “ 我会处理好。亿万富翁彻夜狂欢，第二天精神不振，这很符合公众形象。蝙蝠侠会去夜巡。城里太安静了，我得让他们知道我还在这。 ”

“ 但您并不想使帮助年幼孤儿的慈善活动浮于表面。 ” 阿尔弗雷德提示他，口吻中带着极轻的劝导。他将盘子和餐具整齐有序地摆到台子上，仿佛这里是庄园的主餐厅。 “ 过于张扬布鲁斯 · 韦恩的 **夜间活动** 有害无益。 ”

布鲁斯的确非常看重与慈善相关的社会报道。他清楚作为城市中的富有阶级，参与此类事情就像走独木桥。长久以来他知道如果他露出一丝破绽，总会有人将他与蝙蝠侠联系起来，而蝙蝠侠将会因此陷入困境。每一次他以布鲁斯 · 韦恩的身份现身，他都得尽力为自己留有相对合理的余地。

他已经为自己在一间俱乐部安排了约会。一场再蠢不过的假面晚宴，每个应邀出席的赞助人都会花整个晚上猜测宴会厅里还有谁为酒精和女孩们一掷千金。隔天总会有人指天发誓他们在那见到了布鲁斯 · 韦恩，即便他的皮鞋尖都没踩上过俱乐部的地板。一点点误导，足以维持他的秘密身份。

“ 布鲁斯 · 韦恩会让那记者认识到慈善活动的重要性。不是问题。 ”

“ 当然。我相信您同样记得您想要给超人最喜爱的新闻机构留下正面印象？ ”

他低声哼哼两句，好似阿尔弗雷德刚刚开了个很烦人的玩笑。他又进行了一组腿部训练，假想目标是个拥有迪克一样的柔韧性和速度的对手，而非布鲁斯自己那种偏力量型。他的肌肉由于步调改变而紧绷起来。蝙蝠侠不允许自己放缓节奏。有时痛揍自己的身体是痛揍敌人的第一步。

他 **没想过** 要让布鲁斯 · 韦恩给超人留下什么深刻印象。

真的没有。

蝙蝠侠才是负责这一块的人。而超人已经和他一起工作了。

他顺畅地进入日常训练的最后一环。

“ 先生。 ” 过了片刻阿尔弗雷德出声道，这一次听上去很严肃。他知道布鲁斯正全神贯注于必要的锻炼日程，口吻充分表达出他现在需要布鲁斯的全部注意力。

布鲁斯随之立刻停下踢腿和挥拳的动作，维持半蹲的姿势，两侧的肩膀耸立起来，神态警觉。 “ 什么事？ ”

“ 哥谭外部的警报被触动了。红色级别。 ”

哥谭外部，红色。

他一直都对全球发生的危险事态维持某种程度的监控，但 **这** 不一样。这是为哥谭之外的城市 **特别** 设立的警报，就在他们组建正义联盟之后。知晓世界上正发生什么事百利无害，对同事们可能处理的各类危机而言更是如此，基于它们随时有可能把你本人卷进去。

他抓住一条毛巾擦掉眉毛上的汗，从蝙蝠洞中的训练台走下去。 “ 位置？ ”

“ 大都会。 ”

当然。

这解释了阿尔弗雷德嗓音中的紧绷感。

他加快步伐。

大都会等同于超人。

在最近的一次行动中，超人遭到天启星附庸监禁，蝙蝠侠救出了他。布鲁斯 —— 他当时没有戴面具 —— 紧随其后，将自己丢进了一束危险的传送射线中，甚至对目的地有怎样的对手毫无准备。他没有犹豫，也不怀疑自己的行动是否合理。救回他们最重要的同伴占据最高优先级。

唯一能说服哈尔 · 乔丹听从计划的方法只有揭下蝙蝠面具。

绿灯侠和闪电侠看到过他面罩下的脸、知道他的身份，别无他人。超人当时近乎彻底失去意识，天启星将他折磨得太重。布鲁斯奔向他，将他从牢笼中救出来带回地球时他无法分辨任何事物。他们回到母星的下一刻，一个更加巨大繁重的任务摆在面前，布鲁斯重新戴上面具变回了蝙蝠侠 —— 这很有必要，他至少得将秘密维持在一定人数之内。

现在他内心有一部分后悔了。为什么他没有告诉联盟其他人他的身份？

他知道答案： **因为保守这个秘密才能保护你亲近的人，它是如此重大，以至于永远不该扩散到太多人。**

“ 你当时干嘛要脱下面具，小少爷？ ” 一个星期前，他们独处时哈尔问道。 “ 我不记得你是那种喜欢分享秘密的类型。 ”

真相再明显不过：他需要信任。他需要他们 —— 哈尔 —— 足够相信他和他的计划。因为超人即联盟最重要的资产陷入了危险。这是符合情势的聪明抉择。布鲁斯需要哈尔同意他接下去要付诸行动的事。

蝙蝠侠选了能达成这一成果的选项。

万分合理。

**“** **为什么不告诉超人？蓝大个似乎已经很信任你了，哪怕你一直扮演又高又黑暗又暴力的角色。顺便一提我认为你除掉面具也就是那形象。黑暗，高个，有钱。随便别的什么。** **”**

为什么他 **没有** 告诉超人？

布鲁斯比蝙蝠侠更不明白这个问题的谜底。有太多可能的回答，他抽空仔细审视过每一个答案。

我不应当信任他。他不是人类，力量又过于强大。他同样也不应该信任我。我知道杀死他的方法 … 我们不应当太亲近。他和我都没有时间处理过于亲密带来的潜在风险。

这听上去合情合理。

他了解那种散发绿光的矿物质可以伤害甚至杀死氪星人。这处洞穴中，离得不远的密室仓库里就存有一些 —— 以防有一天它们能派上用场。他从某个外星智慧生物试图夺取整座城市后开始储存它。那次是超人救了他们，救了整个大都会。而蝙蝠侠从中领会到氪星人并非全然可靠，或许有一天会成为威胁。

但他很清楚这不是他对超人隐瞒真实身份乃至将他救出天启星的原因。

所有可能的答案中，他肯定至少一件事。它很复杂，也很危险。而且它实际上跟他找寻的原因一点关系也没有。

**真相是我不应当信任他，但我已经太过喜爱他了。我相信他，为自己的这个想法感到恐惧。我无法解释。它感觉起来像我们之间已有的某种东西的回响，而那本身打从一开始就不该存在。某种重要、将我们连接在一起的东西。我想要它。我不应当需要它。**

当思考沉浸其中时，他感到难受不已。

这是一个认知。

他知道被这种认知围拢的感受。超人和蝙蝠侠之间不应如此。他们不能在注视对方时就像隔着镜子看到自己，因为他们截然不同。但在他们第一次离得足够近时，布鲁斯感觉到了它。他们完全不一样，但他们有某种相似之处。

某种布鲁斯想要的相似之处。

孤独。宿命。友谊。

比那更多。超出友谊 —— 更深或是更浅，他不明白。

某种如命运概念本身有力的事物，但拥有比之更简单的名字。

**我的生命中没有能容下它的地方。我怀疑他的生命里同样也没有。我最好别再想了。**

一组快速划过的镜头记录着正在大都会发生的袭击事件，影像模糊，但现场记者的报道说明超人已经遭受了约 20 分钟的持续攻击。现在每个人都看得出这不是通常的恶性犯罪。

超人吃力地应付着敌人，而他们，别说是伤害，平时甚至无法接近他。

“ 攻击者不止一个。 ” 路易斯 · 莱恩的声音解说道，大片碎石和尘土砸向附近的大都会街道。屏幕上开始播放早前录下的战斗画面，其中有一些明显由街上的行人拍摄，位置和角度显示录像的人毫无尽快逃离现场的自觉。

布鲁斯从其中一小段录像中认出一个人形攻击者，穿着绿色和褐色相间、类似大号宇航服的装甲。他冲着一簇市民喷射火焰，超人飞向他们，站在前方挡下所有烈焰。

他们在交谈。

布鲁斯可以看到录像中超人镇静地开口。

**你们想要什么？** 他问攻击者，由于画面模糊，布鲁斯无法读出其余的唇语。

没有人回答他。有什么闪着绿光的东西在屏幕上一闪而过，超人随之被狠狠击向街边停放的一辆私人轿车，冲击力带着他和车子向后滑出很远。摄像机捕捉到之后的画面：钢铁之躯从废墟中站起来，神情诧异。

他的嘴唇动了一下，形成几个单词： **你们是谁？**

布鲁斯同样在想这个问题。这些知晓超人弱点的人是谁？他们从哪掌握这个情报，又是如何有条不紊地肆意将超人玩弄于股掌之中？

“ 战斗仍在继续。 ” 现场记者说道，口吻逐渐脱离报道，她的嗓音艰难而充满担忧。超人从废墟中冲天而起，镜头只捕捉到一道红蓝色的闪电。然而有 **什么东西** 无视超级速度从半空重重击中了他。他直直朝着地面向下坠落，近乎令人不敢直视接下去将发生的事。布鲁斯知道这本不可能，他们不可能触碰得到高速飞行的超人。

但这些攻击者 —— 无论他们是谁 —— 知道怎样拦截他。

他的心脏紧缩起来。蝙蝠侠不会担忧或恐慌，它们没有任何用处。他需要的是仔细观察，找出他能协助的地方。

布鲁斯 · 韦恩的日程得退为次要事项。现在他必须是蝙蝠侠，并且要抢在任何可能不利的人之前行动。如果这些人知道超人的弱点，联盟其余的人又会遭遇什么？

他必须插手。

超人需要帮助。

想要立刻离开蝙蝠洞到大都会，到超人身边去的冲动涌进他的脑海。这跟一直以来那种无法解释的感受无关。

无关。

毫无关系。

集中精神，伙计，超人需要帮助。

“ 现场存在数名攻击者。 ” 路易斯 · 莱恩对着麦克风低语。她在奔跑，摄像师没能跟上她。镜头晃动着划过大都会一片狼藉的街道，摄像师拉近，画面中出现了浅蓝色的天空和嵌在其中的蓝红色小点。

超人悬在空中绕着城市盘旋。目击他陷入痛苦感觉起来很奇怪 —— 而布鲁斯以前已经见过他受伤的样子。他的身体四周包裹着某种物质，红色和金色的，闪闪发光。

“ 那是什么？ ” 阿尔弗雷德贴近屏幕问。布鲁斯同样靠近，能看得更清晰些。

洞穴陷入一阵寒冷的寂静，与布鲁斯挥汗如雨训练时的安静截然相反。

“ 魔法。 ” 布鲁斯低声说， “ 那些缠绕他身体的东西是依靠魔法连接起来的。 ” 这意味着现场还有另一个人，一个能用魔法的敌人，知道超人对魔法的抵抗相当孱弱的人。

一场战斗，两个被暴露在外的弱点。

氪石和魔法。

这绝不是巧合。

糟透了。

他在脑海中飞快地搜寻超人的敌人中会用魔法的那部分，列出其中与他有过交锋并可能积累宿怨的名字。也许他们中的某些人组成了同盟？成员会是哪些人？

他用语音下达了第一个指令： “ 超人危机。列出所有未被收押的罪犯，任何可能与此次袭击有关的情报，目前已知结盟的人名。检查地下党派活动，锁定莱克斯 · 卢瑟的位置。 ”

电脑开始运作。布鲁斯键入了更多命令，无视摆在面前的餐点坐到电脑前，努力将线索整合起来。他有活要干。

巨大的显示屏显示出若干不同的页面，布鲁斯在数据库中不停切换，确保系统根据超人平时应对的敌人数据调出所有能派上用场的装备。一种严厉的决心充满他的心脏。现场报道仍在背景音中继续，战斗毫无终结的迹象。

超人被困住了。

显而易见。

“ 他在把战场转移到大都会之外。 ” 一个声音说， “ 我们看不见他了。 ”

“ 阿尔弗雷德。 ” 布鲁斯要求而非询问道。他还没有完全从椅子上站起身，除此之外他不需要再多说什么。阿尔弗雷德点了一下头，走过来接替他坐到播放新闻的工作台前，继续追踪现场报道。

屏幕上跳出一个页面。

布鲁斯抬起眼睛盯着新增的讯息。

是一个网站，上方悬挂着超人面带笑容飞越天空的照片，下方是一大笔金额数字。整个页面是一张近早期互联网时代风格的劣质 gif 动图。但激怒他的不是粗制滥造的页面。 “5 千万美元赏金给任何杀死超人的人。 ”

布鲁斯眨了一下眼。

网站设计很简单，毫不张扬，贴近第三次科技革命时期的糟糕设计和排版方式。但这些看上去也像是被刻意安排过。

某种误导。

“ 查一下这个网页。 ” 他指示道，大脑已然开始试图找出那个拥有如此财富，又胆敢这样张扬地追杀超人的目标。搜寻过程越久，他愈加意识到整件事不会那么简单、易于追查。网站本身乍看上去像个恶质玩笑，但后台检查表明这是专业人士的手笔。暗网，加密过的通讯，评论栏的留言是某种密码。他查不出任何有用的地点信息。

“ 我们可以骇入网站使它瘫痪。 ” 阿尔弗雷德说。

“ 但相同的信息还会被放出来。这些人知道找到最新地址的方法。 ”

“ 我来联系提姆少爷。 ” 阿尔弗雷德提议道。

布鲁斯点了点头。他们需要提姆的骇客技术。

一组已知的超人战斗影像记录清单在另一个屏幕上铺开。他们仍在想办法攻克悬赏网站，布鲁斯快速地扫视了一眼清单。

现在他的全部注意力都放在隐藏信息和独立数据库的相互联系上。蝙蝠电脑中记录着超人的弱点和相关说明，如果他们有能力骇入，他们有可能直接从布鲁斯这里取得所有需要的情报。

已知的信息全部罗列在网站上。

有人分析了钢铁之躯参与的每一场战斗和影像资料，由此整合出一本针对他的狩猎指南，提供给每一个想要杀死他的对手。

布鲁斯紧皱起眉头。阿尔弗雷德半是顺从地凝视他的侧脸。

这是一次有计划且有准备的行动。

某个人在玩真的。

“ 准备好蝙蝠战机。 ” 他开口。

“ 他已经离开大都会了。 ”

“ 无论他在哪里，他现在需要支援。 ”

他站起身，走向装有最新制服的玻璃柜。

他该走了。没人能在他眼前杀死任何正义联盟成员，更何况这是他曾豁出性命从天启星救回来的那个人。

**没人** 能在伤害超人后全身而退。

* * *

他驾驶蝙蝠战机飞离洞穴，在操控面板上打开实时新闻。播报中没有任何关于超人目前位置的线索，但蝙蝠侠脑海中已经有点计划。他的活动中心在哥谭，然而未雨绸缪向来不是坏事。他很怀疑氪星人会不会喜欢自己的查探，但自从那次大都会被 “ 偷走 ” 以来，布鲁斯已经追踪超人的足迹超过一年。他认为这很有必要， **以防万一** 。

整件事即使在他自己耳朵里听起来也很古怪，但他了解自己近似偏执的多疑心理，它帮上过不少忙。而这是另外一回事，更加复杂。一开始他只是对氪星来客和超级力量维持警惕 —— 线型时间上的某个节点之后，优先事项随之改变了。

称不上是截然不同。

他仍然持续调查着那些力量、弱点，潜在的威胁。

他仍然准备了应急措施。

数十年的人生教导他成为一个固执而多疑的混蛋，他从未由于警醒过头和难以取信有过丝毫悔意。他不过是个夹在变异人类和各种超级能力之间的普通人。

偏执能救人命。有时候是他自己的，大部分是其他人。

它可以在对抗犯罪或是其它任何突发情况时帮上忙。

但他无法承认自己至今依旧追踪超人是因为他不信任他。如果你无法信任超人，你还能信任谁？

他不愿为自己的行为下定义。至少不是 **跟踪** ，因为他从未尝试过接近。

他心中的某一部分需要知道更多 —— 于是他继续，搜集所有可获得的情报。

简单，纯粹，对他而言完全寻常。

**那为什么你觉得这是一件需要向他坦白的事** ？

在超人彻底消失在大都会天空中之前，基于布鲁斯已有的信息，他已经有了一个相当可靠的猜测。北极之于一个氪星人为自己建造的堡垒而言是个好地点 —— 远离所有的刺探和人类文明。蝙蝠侠一直想知道是什么吸引超人做出决定，但他们从没亲近到可以问出这个问题。

**或许现在可以？他们已经是朋友了，不是吗？**

一道简单的谜题摆在蝙蝠侠面前：如果是他受伤，陷入危险，他会去哪里？

蝙蝠洞。

那里存储着一切他对敌时需要的装备，足够隐蔽，能提供养伤和恢复的环境。

那么无论超人的藏身地在哪，那就是他会去的地方。

“ 先生？ ” 阿尔弗雷德的声音在通讯中响起。

“ 什么？ ”

“ 瞭望塔捕捉到了新的中继影像。 ”

那是他和其他成员合作建造中的新基地，用以正义联盟成员会面和协调行动。

“ 有人在那执行监视任务？ ”

“ 只有自制系统，先生。生活区域尚未竣工，生命维系系统还不够稳定，无法支持活体和自身永久运作。 ”

他下意识地点了一下头。

他们需要尽快解决这些细节问题。

操控面板被直接连接上瞭望塔的讯号。

到这一刻为止，他没有感到紧张。超人是这颗星球上最坚不可摧的事物 —— 尽管布鲁斯从先前看到的一些记录中察觉氪星人或许并不是生来就这样强大。即便是超人也要学习如何飞翔。

以及显然 —— 他可以被打倒。

而这就是布鲁斯现在看到的：超人以直线型的轨迹飞越天空，他本该有无法被看清的速度，但现实是他飞得很慢。这本身很奇怪。如果超人想要从人眼前消失，他很容易就能在一瞬间无影无踪，不需要任何蝙蝠侠惯用的把戏。只要他想，他几乎能像闪电侠一样快。那么，他为什么看起来会很慢？

屏幕上回放了先前的画面。有什么在超人飞行途中击中了他，某个巨大而强有力的东西，足够将他从半空中击落下去。

他向下坠落到阿拉斯加的一处灌木林中，将地面砸出一个陨石形状的坑洞。电脑扫描显示那附近几英里直径内除了寒冷和雪堆之外什么都没有。

“ 进入静音模式。 ” 蝙蝠侠对阿尔弗雷德说。

无论那里发生了什么，都不会是好事。

并且那个击落超人的攻击者必然十分清楚他落在了什么地方。

执法部门在警告附近的人离开那片区域，尽管就连登山和远足人士都不会在暴风雪即将来临的天气中接近那里。

一个猎人追捕受伤猎物的绝佳环境。

现在轮到他扳回一城。

蝙蝠战机配备有数个可以同时扫描的装置，足以让蝙蝠侠占据先机。他能从几英里之外捕捉到清晰动作。问题在于这意味着别人同样可以做到这点，他只能依靠略微的技术优势。他最后检查了一次万能腰带，确保每一格中的装备都运作正常，又将蝙蝠战机设置成潜行模式。下降时他读取到了一个可能的氪星生命体信号，以及另外三个聚群的人类体征，后者在东边离得较远的位置。

有人正在搜查树林。

他们还没有找到自己的目标。

氪星生命体信号缓慢地移动着。

这不是个好兆头。

布鲁斯又键入了一个新指令，之后爬上蝙蝠战机，蹲在裸露在外的舱口处。机体将在附近盘旋一阵子，在他跳下去后再飞离至一个安全地点降落。

这似乎是目前既能让他着陆又不至于引起不必要注意的最佳方法。他掌握的事态情报有限，最好别太引人注目。

他用一根凯夫拉绳索向下悬降，落到最先触碰到的树上。覆盖着测试性潜行外层的蝙蝠战机迅捷地滑开，他能听到引擎安静地转动着渐渐远离。

气温很低，装甲隔绝了绝大部分寒冷，但如果他暴露的时间过长天气就会是个麻烦。他是个普通人，人类的身体并不适宜长时间待在这种温度的环境中。尤其暴风雪就快要到了。

他侧耳听了片刻，没有任何响动足以提示附近不止他一个人。

他计算着角度从树上跳了下去，承受着他所有体重的靴子毫不意外地在陷入雪堆中时发出嘎吱两声。雪。它会阻碍他的行动，并且让隐藏踪迹变得格外艰难。他不止会留下可被追踪的脚印 —— 黑色制服是为哥谭的夜色和阴影专门打造，在白茫茫的雪地中，它就像被打上聚光灯般显眼。

他必须十分谨慎，提前计划好接下去的每一步。

只除了超人现在排在一切事情的优先位。要是他受伤了 —— 蝙蝠侠知道是什么伤到了他 —— 不能再浪费一分一秒。

他抓起披风，让它绕过自己的肩膀，又用一角捂住下半张脸抵御冷冰冰的空气。他朝着氪星体征最后一次出现的地方行进，距离他目前的位置 1.5 英里。他发自内心地希望东边那三个猎人就是整个区域内的全部敌人。

无论如何，首先他得协助超人解决阻碍飞行能力的东西。

扫描显示他附近仍旧只有 4 个生命体征。离得最近的是超人。

他尽可能快速地穿越雪原，两次不得不使用钩爪枪越过横亘在面前的巨大冰冻树干和障碍物。这里真的非常寒冷，以至于他开始隐隐恐惧那个最糟的可能性。不过超人应当不会被一点冷空气杀死。

他在这个想法冒出来的一瞬间后悔了。因为他要找的人的踪迹这天第一次映入他眼帘。

有人蹒跚着从雪堆中趟过，留下一串长长的、易于追踪的狭窄小径。

暴风雪就要来了，这些痕迹本身不会是麻烦，它们全部会被覆盖掉。夹着大雪的狂风会为他们提供足够的潜行条件。但首先他们必须设法离开这里。首先他要找到超人，那个伤势重到徒步穿过雪地而无力掩饰脚印的人。

他小心地靠近，分神警惕可能的陷阱和攻击。

接着他看到了它：刺眼的、尚未完全冻结的红色液体印在纯白色的雪原上。

是血。

他知道情势不容乐观。超人的确受伤了。

该死。

这场针对氪星人的阴谋比过去所有的尝试都成功。

蝙蝠侠必须在情势变得更糟前阻止它。

一个通常坚不可摧的朋友或许陷入了致死的危机中。这念头深深嵌入他的脑海，促使他更加快动作。超人应该离他不远。

**别让他离开。**

他跟着那串脚步，靴子踩着超人先前留下的脚印，以免给追踪者留下更多提示信息。开始下雪了。最初只是几片零散的雪花飘到他眼前，但现在雪片变得大而轻柔，越来越快地落向地面。蝙蝠侠了解一场暴风雪在目前的环境下意味着什么。他们必须赶在被彻底堵在这里之前逃离。

他艰难地辨认出一片灌木丛，红色和蓝色的织物翻卷在树干之间。

超人。

披风像毯子一样展开覆盖在他的后背。他趴在地面上，即使从蝙蝠侠的距离也能听到他沉重、嘶哑地呼吸，手掌抓着身体一侧，捂住的部位在流血。

那是他受伤的地方。

钢铁之躯无法使他免受氪石武器的伤害。

超人没有抬头，只是沉沉地喘息，竭力维持着不昏过去。

眼前的景象令布鲁斯的神经紧紧绷住。他跑动起来，尽可能快地穿过雪堆。

超人转过头，眉毛布满汗水，眼睛睁大了一点。蝙蝠侠做好了被防卫攻击的准备，但雪地中的男人仅仅露出一个异常疲惫的笑容。 “…… 别着急。这里的路很不好走。 ”

“ 你知道是我？ ”

**他怎么可能知道？**

他们之间只剩几步路的距离。

“ 不确定，但我希望是 … 听觉 … 唔，所有东西都 … 不太清楚。 ” 超人低笑起来。不应该是这样，超人流着血趴在地上这件事带给他的影响不应该超越它本身。但它已经是了。

那阵极轻的笑声，不像平时那样轻快，而是充满痛苦，仿佛一个拳头握住布鲁斯的心脏。一切都糟糕透顶。

他缩短最后一点距离，俯身蹲在他朋友身边。 “ 发生了什么？ ”

“ 氪石。 ” 超人简短地回答。

信息，他需要所有可能的信息。 “ 子弹？ ”

“ 不。 ” 超人说着将自己拽起来摆成一个坐着的姿势， “ 这是掉下来时受的伤。 ”

他从灌木丛中坠落时被几根树枝划伤了。

这很 … 人类。布鲁斯检查了一下伤口。 “ 毒气？ ” 最后他问。

“ 战斗途中大概吸进了一整个肺那么多。让我动作变迟缓了，还有咳嗽。我没能看清导弹。 ”

这同时解释了那些沙哑的喘息和他的嗓音。

蝙蝠侠环顾四周。降雪令看清周围变得尤为困难。他按下面具上的一处暗钮打开特殊传感装置。过滤下的视野略微提高了可见度。

“ 我们怎么办？ ”

超人笑起来，沙哑，有点刺耳，很不像他。他一定疼得很厉害。 “ 我以为你会告诉我呢。定计划是你的活，不是吗？我连呼吸都很难。 ” 他承认道， “ 你不该 … 你不该来的。这太 … 危 … 险，他们人很 … 多。那里有一个 …” 超人示意地看向树林。

“ 省着力气呼吸。 ” 他用极度被惹怒的蝙蝠侠嗓音说。没在发火，只是顾虑。 “ 我在这。我们会离开这里。 ”

“ 不。 ” 一个粗哑、带着浓重口音的声音从他们后方传来。蝙蝠侠无声地诅咒一句。他怎么会分神到这样大意的地步？ “ 他跑不掉。我抓到他，我就是富翁。 ”

超人从漆黑的阴影中朝蝙蝠侠抬起头。布鲁斯帮他坐起来后他没再动过。他们几乎贴在一起，布鲁斯可以看到覆盖着湛蓝色眼珠的皮肤轻轻弹了一下，目光落在树丛中。现在他知道那指向的是什么。警示，那里还有另外一个袭击者。

“ 遗言？ ” 猎人叫嚷着，踏进了蝙蝠侠的视野范围内。

他什么都不用说。握住超人的一支手臂，他极其缓慢地将另一只扶在氪星人后背的手掌抽出来，藏在披风下扣上万能腰带。没人注意到他的动作。

他站起身，手仍紧紧握着超人。

“ 人类？ ” 他问。现在他能认出面前的人就是先前那批用装甲从头裹到脚的攻击者。盔甲之下可能是与超人有宿怨的任何人，任何生物。

“ 别打听没用的。 ” 猎人嘶声道， “ 我们是冲超人来的。但我确信会有人愿意为你的脑袋付额外酬劳。你也十足是个臭虫。 ”

“ 也许吧。 ” 蝙蝠侠承认。或许遍布世界的超级罪犯会为他的死讯欣喜若狂，但他们也会赶在猎手因此获得实际利益之前将他铲除干净。即便如此，这些猎人又怎么会轻易放弃？丢下一笔用脏活就能换到的巨额财富可不是划算生意。

问题是，这个猎人已经在用奖金玩他的狩猎游戏。

还有其他人在虎视眈眈。他知道必须快点动手，后援和竞争都一同在来的路上。

蝙蝠侠陷入绝境。过重的伤势令超人无法计入战力。

“ 他就要死了。 ” 男人啐了一口， “ 瞧！他吸了绿色的玩意儿，就像我们听说的，那东西正在弄死他。 ”

他掏出一个绿色的球形物，它裂开一道缝隙，氪石碎片的绿光从中透了出来。

超人在他身旁痛苦地蹙起眉。

情势相当清晰。他得先打倒这两个猎手 —— 三个，要是他对后援的猜测没错，然后他才能将超人拖离困境。

这些人还会有其他帮手。更多人在追踪他们。目前蝙蝠侠和猎人们唯一相同的念头是速战速决。而他们没猜透关于蝙蝠侠最重要的一件事：他总有计划，以及他总留着几样把戏。

蝙蝠战机呼啸着划过天空，子弹火光在灌木丛中制造出一整排枪线。他一跃而起，用披风遮住超人的躯体以免他成为猎人反击的显著目标。一声惨叫和重物落地的响动，又一个全副武装的猎人从他们左侧的树上掉下来。他的手指扣了一下扳机，子弹贴着蝙蝠侠鼻子擦过。他朝猎手一拳揍了上去。

面具由于冲击碎裂开来，露出下面一张布满恐惧的脸。

“ 终究是人类。 ” 蝙蝠侠低语，敏捷地侧身躲开第三个猎手的攻击，用力抓住装有氪石的球形容器将它合上。

他无法为超人挡住攻击已经够糟了。

当然，超人即便受伤也还是超人，布鲁斯只能仰仗这点。他勉强站立起来的双腿在颤抖，不复往常强壮，当仍旧成功用热视线打掉了攻击者的武器。机关枪伴随一阵粗野的骂声掉落在雪地上。

“ 天啊。 ” 超人剧烈喘息着说，朝后重新坐回雪堆中休息。 “ 我讨厌这样。你怎么用普通人的身体做到的？太 **痛** 了。 ”

“ 狠狠咬住牙就行。 ” 他低沉地回答，双眼牢牢盯着面前的敌人。其中一个猎手倒在雪地中不省人事，另一个站立着的只是勉强维持清醒，但第三个再次闪身消失在了树丛中。 “ 他们会叫来更多人。超人，有人为你的脑袋悬赏了一大笔钱。我很确定即使这几个人没成功，其余的也不会善罢甘休 …”

“ 钱？ ” 超人呛咳道，看向他的目光充满惊讶。他缓慢、踉跄着站起身。在天空中绕着圈盘旋的蝙蝠战机降下高度，停滞在能让他们爬上去的半空。 “ 他们是为了钱？这很 … 老套。我以为会是更 … 为了尊严和声誉之类的。 ”

他比着自己做了个手势，面部由于疼痛扭曲起来。

“ 为杀死钢铁之躯。 ”

蝙蝠侠抿着嘴角极快地笑了一下。 “ 犯罪分子比你想得更懦弱。不论目标有多伟大，钱永远是最大的动力。 ” 往常坚不可摧的身躯像寒风中的落叶艰难地发着抖，蝙蝠侠无法容忍这景象在他眼前继续。他抓住超人的胳膊让他靠在自己肩膀上，拖着他朝蝙蝠战机走去。 “ 我们该走了。 ”

希望暴风雪能掩护他们顺利离开。

“ 我准备好了。 ” 超人低声回答，没有丝毫挣扎，仅仅尽力让自己的腿分担尽可能多的体重。他们半拖半拽到蝙蝠战机跟前，布鲁斯帮他钻进舱内。超人沉重地倒进座位中，半合的双眼注视着蝙蝠侠爬到驾驶席、打开操纵面板规划飞行路线。

“ 他们不会放弃的。 ” 他警告地低声说。

“ 他们当然不会。 ” 蝙蝠侠颔首，操控飞机滑离先前的战斗区域，借着遮蔽物隐藏行踪。他快速地扫视关于那几个武装猎手的数据分析。 “ 他们都属于同一个猎人同盟，专精危险目标。你那笔奖金想必是个无法抗拒的诱惑。无论发布悬赏的人是谁，他还在网站上挂出了针对超人弱点的情报。你应该查探一下。 ”

“ 多谢提醒。 ” 超人的声音渐渐低了下去，身体更深地陷进座位。他说话的音节磕绊到令人无法忽视。

蝙蝠侠得想出行动计划。 “ 我要怎么做？ ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 你需要什么，超人？ ”

“ 阳光。 ” 他回答， “ 其实我现在不确定太阳能不能完全治好我。那东西在我的肺里，我能感觉到它 … 跟之前不一样。 ”

“ 之前？ ”

“ 卢瑟肯定 … 他总是热衷于此。他一定想办法确保这次氪石毒气能要了我的命。 ”

听上去很合理。卢瑟大概使用了某种方法使毒气更具致命性，它能飞快地在新陈代谢极其旺盛的躯体中传播，使它难以及时将毒性矿物成分排出体外。卢瑟是个疯子，是个聪明人。他想要超人死。

“ 你为什么 … ？ ” 超人开始喃喃低语，眼睛彻底闭上。蝙蝠侠转过头不安地瞥了他一眼。

“ 超人？ ”

他没有睁开眼睛，继续艰难地吐字： “… 来？你为什么来 …… 救我？ ”

“ 我看到你遇到麻烦。 ” 他硬邦邦地回答。一只手从操纵杆上滑了下去。

“ 第二次。 ” 超人说，脑袋歪了一下倒向旁边。 “ 这是你第二次救了我。 ”

“ 我知道。 ” 并且无论代价是什么，无论将被置于怎样的险境，他都会继续。唯一不确定的事是他能否承认这么多。最终他说： “ 联盟需要你。 ”

**我需要你。**

超人虚弱地哼了一声，双眼依然紧闭。

布鲁斯迫切地催促大脑想出一个计划，现在只能靠他自己。

超人位于北极的基地可以纳入考虑范围内，那里一定有治愈氪星人的资料。他不知道坐标，而他旁边的超人连呼吸都异常困难。他必须找到一个存储有更多氪星生理情报的地方。

“ 我知道是你。 ” 超人轻声说，听起来从之前的虚弱状态中好转了一点，仍旧没有睁开眼，但他倾向另一侧，似乎正在聆听某种声音。 “ 你的心跳。每个人的心跳都不一样。你的很平稳，强壮。总是那么冷静，即使你本人情绪起伏，它还是那么稳定。 ”

**他从心跳声认出了我？**

他的脑海空白了一小会儿。

**现在他在听我的心跳。**

**见鬼的那为什么感觉起来很** **……** **温暖？**

“ 蝙蝠侠。 ” 超人掀开一点眼皮低而快速地说。他的眉毛上布满汗水，明亮湛蓝的眼珠颜色变得暗淡。

布鲁斯在脑海中诅咒他噩梦般的运气。

**不** ，他无声地说， **你不会在我眼皮底下死去** 。

“ 什么？ ” 他本没打算令自己听上去这么咬牙切齿，但他们真的需要一个计划。

蝙蝠战机的探测系统发出刺耳的警示音，超人在同一时间耳语般开口： “ 来了。 ” 他的双眼再次闭起来。

搭载系统没有发出冲击警告。蝙蝠战机本身可以承受一定程度的攻击，但一阵猛烈的火力使得整个机身向前俯冲下去。探测仪上显现出三个敌人标识，正紧随在他们后面。

“ 该死。 ” 他低声咒骂一句，抽空讽刺地： “ 现在我确实需要一些空中支援了。 ”

超人在他身边一动不动。

一系列连续的攻击贴着蝙蝠战机的侧翼扫过，他勉强赶及侧过机身躲开火力。他是个不错的飞行员 —— 不是自我吹捧。长达数年的训练使他学会了所有理论知识，但平时他向来惯于当个策略家，从未想过它们会在这种情况派上用场。敌人的数量比他们多，并且配备有与蝙蝠战机性能相当的飞行设备。

“ 你该竖起手指 * 祈祷他们没有王牌飞行员。 ” 他咬着牙说。

超人哼哼了两下，眼睛依然阖在一起。

“ 先生？ ”

阿尔弗雷德的嗓音通过通讯系统在舱内响起。

“ 现在没空。 ” 他近乎咆哮着说。

“ 先生，你们似乎 …” 阿尔弗雷德说， “ 正在接近 …”

“ 我知道。 ” 他飞快地回答。在躲避攻击期间一直分神留意他们的地理位置。

肾上腺素在他的血管中突突跳动，一切事物感觉起来都变慢了。阿尔弗雷德还在试图说些什么，他们身后有至少两发追踪导弹牢牢锁定蝙蝠战机。即便用上他所有的飞行技巧，要同时躲开两发导弹也太难了。他感到自己的心脏漏跳一拍。超人在他视线角落睁开眼睛，抖着嘴唇强行将自己拽成坐姿，呼吸转变成大口的喘息。他们只对视了大概十分之一秒。

一瞬间他做了决定，紧握着操纵杆将蝙蝠战机震荡出上下交替的复杂曲线。超人朝后重重倒进座位里，嘶哑地喘着气。一颗导弹错失目标，直直撞向雷达中的一个红色讯号。

“ 我们得离开这儿。 ” 他压低声音说，十分确信超人可以透过巨大的爆炸声分辨出他的话。

超人点了一下头，惨白的脸色比不断迫近的导弹显得更为险峻。

他抽出一只手在操纵面板上的某个按键上压了下，另一只手抓住超人的手臂，让他环住自己的肩膀。蝙蝠侠点了一下头，快速而勉强及时地按下弹出按钮。气流急速而迫人地从他们耳边划过，超人将他按在怀里，披风拍动着裹住他们，黑色和红色在空中纠缠。弹出装置的驱动力将他们推向天空，导弹呼啸着撞上蝙蝠战机将它卷入灼热的爆炸中。橘红的焰火在他们下方的半空中炸裂开，热浪透过空气旋转向上。

“ 超人？ ” 他大声喊道。

“ 抓住你了。 ” 被叫到的人低吼着圈紧布鲁斯的肩膀，离心力撕扯着他们的身躯，但那双手丝毫没有放松力道。 “ 别打开 …”

“ 我知道。 ” 他立刻回答。超人的手臂将他向怀抱中压得更紧。不能用降落伞，那会使敌人更易于发现并瞄准他们。

坚硬的地面极快地迫近。

超人的手臂更用力地拢住他，将他按向自己。强有力的手掌一只放在他的后背一只在他的胯部。他们面朝着对方划破空气向下坠落，四肢交缠。他试着用坚硬的手甲握住超人的肩膀，氪星人的禁锢令他无法实现这个动作。他环住面前的脖颈，如同带着绝望意味拥进他的怀抱。

“ 对不起。 ” 超人低声说。布鲁斯并不清楚他在为什么道歉，现在没有时间追究这个问题。

树木。

雪。

迫近的地面。

他们正朝着它直直撞上去。

又一次巨大而刺眼的爆炸，昭示着飞机的残骸碎片先一步落到了地面上。

超人的脸埋在他的颈窝，本就有点尴尬的降落因此变得更像是一个热烈的拥抱。他们在减速，风声渐小。灌木叶在他们扎进树丛时发出一阵沙沙响声，最终，他们轻缓地降落到地面上。

成功了。

超人用仅存的力量在半空中抓住了他们。

不过他们并没有彻底安全。

爆炸的碎片在他下巴上撕开一个口子，除此之外毫发无损。

现在他关心的并不是自己的身体状况。超人依然没有松开他，有力的手臂保护性地环着他的身体，也依然没有从他脖颈处抬起头。

“ 超人？卡尔 · 艾尔？ ”

沉重的钢铁之躯贴着他动了动。

“ 我很抱歉拖累了你。 ” 超人低低地说。

他的脸颊压在布鲁斯的脖子上。有那么极为荒谬、不合时宜的一瞬间，布鲁斯希望他们之间没有隔着结实的凯夫拉纤维。

**不是现在，不是这里。你得带他离开，你们两个都得离开。冷静下来，思考。**

警报声从手腕上传来。他低头瞟了一眼，扫描显示附近有敌人。他试着联系阿尔弗雷德，讯号顺利发送了出去。

很好。

现在他有计划了。

“ 我们得藏起来。 ” 他努力晃了晃超人的肩膀。

氪星人像块岩石似的压在他身上一动不动。

“ 你得先走。 ”

“ 我不会丢下你。 ”

“ 我不想让你因为我受伤。 ”

他想起超人被关在天启星特制枷锁中的景象，他没戴面具，站在他面前，脑海中划过这个念头： **这就是结局。你来得太晚，你失败了。他再也不会睁开眼睛，再也不会哪怕看你一眼。你又失去了一个人。这次你甚至没有拥有过他。**

“ 我来救你是因为我想救你。 ” 他脸朝着超人的发丛，带着怒意说， “ 没有我你已经是具尸体了。 ”

令人满意地，超人动了一下，牢固的姿势随之放松一点。他发出柔和、近乎不可闻的笑声。 “ 大概吧。 ” 他难受地喘着气承认， “ 谢谢。这是你第三次救我。 ”

“ 平局。你帮我们安全降落。 ” 他站起身，抓着超人的手搭上自己的肩膀，又用另一只环着他的腰部。 “ 走吧，努力别摔倒。 ”

超人吃力地站起来，差点又摔落下去。他垂着头，嘶哑地呼气。 “ 呼吸很难。 ”

“ 我知道。我们现在就得走。来吧，就快到了。 ”

蝙蝠侠带着超人缓慢而小心地向前，留意着不滑倒在雪地中，渐渐远离飞机坠落的区域。

“ 他们会跟踪脚印，那些雪 ……”

这附近的雪不像先前荒野灌木丛那么深。他们离城区很近，周围的温度比野外高出一些。气温仍然很低，但不再像暴风雪那样致命。超人是对的，没有狂风和暴雪的掩护他们会留下可被追踪的痕迹。 “ 我来解决。这是我的拿手活。 ”

“ 我担心你。 ” 超人说。他听起来真的该集中精力努力呼吸。 “ 我连我们现在在哪都搞不清楚。 ”

“ 我知道我们在哪。 ” 他用蝙蝠侠特有的阴沉嗓音说， “ 事实上，我知道得非常清楚。 ”

“ 太好了。 ” 超人回答， “ 是个 … 好消息。我原本在想一场双人公路旅行。 ”

布鲁斯拽着他们两人尽可能以直线行进。他知道目的地位置，唯一的目标是避免其它意外尽快抵达那里，几乎所有注意力都投射与此，而这大概就是为什么他花了很长时间才明白过来超人说了什么。 “ 你想带我去公路旅行？ ”

“ 往北边去。「公路」的部分比较少，大多是「飞行」。我 …”

“ 到你的基地去？ ”

超人惊讶而沙哑地笑起来。那听起来不好。他肺部的毒气还在继续蔓延，使他的呼吸愈来愈难。 “ 基地。没错，我的基地。其实它不并真的是 … 我们就叫它基地吧。这很好。 ”

**他想带我去那个被冰雪掩盖的地方，将它展示给我？为什么？**

**因为他** 信任你。

这想法本身令他感到愧疚。

“ 蝙蝠侠？ ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 我们究竟要去哪？有点难以启齿，但其实我不太清楚自己还能坚持 …” 超人断断续续道。

“ **我的** 基地。 ” 他轻声回答。

“ 基地？ ” 超人的口吻颇为讶异， “ 这里不是哥谭 …”

“ 对，以及，不。 ” 他半是同意道， “ 我们在城市边沿之外。 ”

“ 噢。 ” 提出问题的人温和地说， “ 我们飞了这么远？ ”

“ 我不是你，但我的飞机有时候真的能飞很快。 ”

“ 多方便啊。 ”

他们在一片寂静中继续前行。布鲁斯能听到每一声痛苦的低吟和嘶哑的呼吸。超人的状况在恶化。

“ 我们不该 …” 超人开口，蝙蝠侠对他想说的话一清二楚。他穿上黑色制服是为了守护哥谭，而不是为它带去更多危险。

“ 你需要帮助。 ” 他截断任何可能的反对意见。

“ 我明天和一个哥谭人约了见面。 ” 超人含糊不清地说， “ 你真的想带我去你的藏身地？ ”

他们就快到了。先前他已经从通讯中转达阿尔弗雷德他们需要有人在蝙蝠洞 7-B 入口处接应，他不确定自己能不能独自将超人搬进去。还得有人帮他们掩盖一路上的踪迹，以防可能的跟踪。远处传来又一声爆炸的响动。

他们谁都没出声。

“ 谁？ ”

“ 什么？ ” 超人吃力地问。

“ 你明天跟人约了见面。 ”

“ 对，明天中午。 ”

布鲁斯记忆中的某根弦被触动了。

采访。

星球日报记者。

明天中午。

“ 你是克拉克 · 肯特。 ” 他突然说，没来得及用蝙蝠侠的低哑嗓音掩盖语气。

超人似乎也没料到秘密身份会在此刻被揭穿，双眼同样布满惊诧。

“ 我 ……”

句子没能说完。他的肩膀塌了下去，双膝向下坠落到雪地中。

“ 超人，克拉克！ ” 布鲁斯在大声喊叫，手臂死死地撑住他的身体。

“ 阿尔弗雷德，快！ ” 他对着面具下的通讯装置厉声说，希望一切还来得及。

* * *

他们协力把超人搬到医疗舱的手术台上，阿尔弗雷德倾身查看他身上的割伤和擦痕。 “ 他的制服是什么材质？ ” 他脱口问道，布鲁斯没有回答，等克拉克脱离危险后他们可以再讨论这个问题。

克拉克。

大都会的人类记者。

并不完全算是人类，但他 ……

看起来蝙蝠侠不是唯一拥有秘密身份的人。

“ 它是种 … 精密织物。 ” 超人说。布鲁斯猛地转过身，差点绊了一跤。

超人的眼睛努力睁开一条缝，呼吸急促而困难。

“ 我们该怎么做？ ” 他问。一旁的电脑在飞速运转着分析所有可能的资料。

“ 已经没那么痛了。 ” 超人咬着牙关说。神奇之处是这句话从一个象征真理与正义的灯塔人物口中说出来那么像是谎言。 “ 阳光总能帮上忙。 ” 他虚弱地解释。

“ 我知道。 ” 蝙蝠侠勉力颔首，克拉克湛蓝的眼珠将目光投向阿尔弗雷德。

“ 伤口里面埋着一块碎片。 ” 管家说道，双手依然在仔细检查伤势， “ 你们应当庆幸我在战区医疗中心受到的训练还没生疏。 ”

布鲁斯低声哼了一下，表示听出了其中的责备，同时决定完全忽略它。

“ 谢谢。 ” 超人嘶声说。一块闪着绿光的矿石碎片被挑出来掉落在一旁的托盘中。

手术台另一端，布鲁斯将它捡起来丢进先前准备好的铅盒。 “ 你该休息。 ”

“ 我不能待在这，他们会 ……” 他停下来，突然抬起头，似乎注意到了什么，并且正将线索快速整合起来。布鲁斯可以清晰地看到那一瞬间：他透过石头、蝙蝠洞的墙壁看到了庄园，正试着搞清自己的坐标。

“ 他们不会来这里。 ” 蝙蝠侠冷静地说，将一面已观察了数分钟的显示屏转过来。闪电侠、戴安娜和绿灯侠已经抵达现场，正合力扫清追在他们后面的尾巴。

“ 噢， ” 超人感叹一声，温顺地朝后躺了回去。 “ 好的，好的。棒极了。靠得住的朋友们。 ”

他闭上眼睛，安静下去。

片刻后钢骨的声音在蝙蝠洞中响起来。 “ 已经摧毁他们的巢穴。我还在追踪残余敌人。 ”

“ 谢谢，钢骨。 ” 蝙蝠侠答道，慢慢靠近超人躺着的地方。

“ 你该休息。 ” 他告诉克拉克，伸出手不太自然地拍拍他的肩膀。

“ 你的心脏跳得很快。 ” 平躺的人低声说，转过头看向他。 “ 你一直很镇静，现在它很快。我要死了吗？ ”

“ 不。 ” 他回答，切实感受到心脏欢欣地跳了两拍。 “ 今天没有人会死去。 ”

* * *

超人睡了大约两小时。布鲁斯想办法将洞穴中的两束人造光模拟成了黄太阳，又站在下面老鹰似的瞪了会儿读数。一个小时后，克拉克的呼吸彻底平稳下来，两个小时，他身上的所有伤口几乎都恢复完好。被撕裂的红蓝织物也变回原状。

阿尔弗雷德终于可以推着他去处理他自己的伤口和淤痕。

缝合和包扎结束后，管家放任他回到医疗舱继续为超人值夜。

他在寂静中思考。对他们两人而言这都是相当曲折的一天。

或许他获得的最重要消息是即便是氪星来的超人也藏有一个普通人生活的秘密。他已经简要查看过克拉克 · 肯特在星球日报的记者生涯和之前在斯莫威尔的经历。既是外星来客，也是一个温和有礼貌的记者，同时也是这个星球曾有过最伟大的英雄，只要略微细致地调查，一切都近乎是摆在他面前任人翻看，令他感到一阵挫败。下巴的线条和明亮的蓝眼睛都无法掩藏，甚至是那张脸上的表情，待人的态度，姿态，没有任何一样符合真正的普通人。

就像布鲁斯 · 韦恩和蝙蝠侠，克拉克 · 肯特和超人一直都是同一个人。

现在这对他而言意味着什么？他们明天还约了一次采访。克拉克至少已经看清了蝙蝠洞 —— 以及 **阿尔弗雷德** 。

**你一直都想告诉他。你信任他。一向如此。**

“ 为什么舍命救我这么多次，蝙蝠侠？ ” 克拉克开口，声音从金属床台一路飘了过来。

蝙蝠侠坐在原位转了半圈。他凝视着不远处的客人好一会儿，点点头，站起身朝他走过去。 “ 我想救你。 ”

“ 谢谢。 ”

“ 不用道谢。你会为任何人做相同的事。 ”

超人赞同般侧过头。 “ 因为通常来说我不太容易受伤 —— 你不一样。 ”

蝙蝠侠小幅度挑起嘴角。他知道。而这已经是第二次他去救超人了。 “ 我们都有各自的弱点。 ”

现在他站在这里，俯视着超人的脸，脑海中克拉克 · 肯特略微柔和的轮廓被重叠起来。他怀疑自己的弱点又增加了一项。

他一动不动地盯着。

克拉克不太自在地动了动，看上去全然是个年轻人，混合着堪萨斯和氪星的双重特质。

只花了大约十分之一秒做决定。他抬手扯掉自己的面具，令他们以毫无遮盖的面貌相对，除去深埋心底的那部分再没有任何秘密。

超人极小地抽了口气。 “ 布鲁斯 · 韦恩。 ”

“ 是的。 ” 他回答，抿着嘴角露出近似微笑的表情。

“ 我没想过 ……” 克拉克指了一下蝙蝠洞和阶梯，接着沉默下去。他坐起身， “ 我以为那只是个梦。 ”

“ 梦？ ”

“ 那次你来救我 … 我觉得自己看到了蝙蝠侠没戴面具的样子。那是真的？ ”

超人的颧骨上泛起一片红色。

“ 没错，那是真的。 ” 

超人盯着他，用探究的眼神与他对视。 “ 你是我们之中唯一没有任何超能力的人 … 但你来救了我，两次。我一直在想为什么我的大脑会把一个英俊潇洒的哥谭花花公子和蝙蝠侠联系起来。只能告诉自己是因为上星期我们一起对付那个巨大蜥蜴时，你露出的那个笑容，下巴线条很像所以我 …… 没什么。 ” 他四下打量一番洞穴，笑了起来 —— 温和，强壮，明亮。就像超人，像太阳，但比那更柔和，贴近人类。

与蝙蝠侠不同，他总能让事情变得简单。布鲁斯探究起先前克拉克没说完的话。 “ 所以你什么？ ”

克拉克讶异地张开嘴，脸颊彻底变红了，那景象很惹得人心里发痒。一个掩藏在漂亮长相和氪星力量之下的谜语。 “…… 沉浸在了一个幻想中。 ”

他盯着他。

蝙蝠侠不太常感到惊讶。 “ 幻想。 ” 他重复了一遍，缓慢地将单词拽出舌尖，仿佛这能让他更清晰地搞懂呈现在面前的谜题。

超人低声笑起来，带着一点明显的难为情。 “ 对不起。我还不太习惯当高塔中的落难公主。 ”

最终他露出一个真正的笑容。 “ 你给人印象很不错。连着两次。 ”

“ 谢谢你，我猜？蝙蝠侠先生，王子殿下。作为一个一身漆黑的人而言你实在是很出色的闪亮骑士。 ”

“ 黑暗骑士。 ” 布鲁斯纠正道，注视着超人摸索、尝试使用已恢复的能力。

“ 谢谢。 ” 超人最后说道， “ 谢谢你相信我，带我到这里，蝙 ……”

“ 布鲁斯。 ” 他要求道。

“ 你好布鲁斯。很荣幸见到你。 ” 超人伸出手，让脚尖触到地板。 “ 我是克拉克。 ”

“ 布鲁斯少爷，希望您还记得我教导过您我们应当在楼上的正厅妥善接待客人。 ” 阿尔弗雷德站在楼梯上说。

超人站起身。 “ 谢谢。 ” 他说， “ 您实在太客气了。但恐怕我得立刻离开，有人会担心我失踪是 ……”

布鲁斯点了点头，望向阿尔弗雷德。管家连半根眉毛都没动一下，但他能看懂那副神情底下的隐语。

**让他留下，你这笨蛋。**

他张嘴，不太确定自己是想向管家抗议还是真的打算让超人留下。在他来得及发出一个音节之前，一个吻轻柔地落在他的左侧脸颊上。十分突然，超级速度作了弊，没有任何警示，甚至连他磨炼多年的危机意识和反射神经都没能做出任何反应。他仅仅僵在了原地。他望过去，克拉克像个孩子似的对他露出笑容，一只眼睛眨了眨。

他真的极少发现自己惊讶到无话可说，但现在他什么都做不出来，除了惊讶地眨眼睛。

然后他挑起嘴角。 “ 明天再见，肯特先生。 ”

“ 我很荣幸，韦恩先生。 ” 超人回答， “ 另外，谢谢你为我做的这一切，蝙蝠侠。 ”

紧接着，就在他面前，红色和蓝色模糊了一瞬，超人已经不在原地了。

“ 您应该邀请他一起吃晚餐。 ”

**我应该邀请他一起吃早餐还差不多** ，他挖苦地在自己脑海里回答。

他无声地笑起来。

**也许下次。**

* * *

他们约在一家很不错的餐厅见面。布鲁斯主张他有权将采访地点从韦恩企业硬邦邦的会客室转移到他在哥谭中意的一家餐厅。他挑了衣柜中最好的西装之一。

“ 韦恩先生？ ” 克拉克 · 肯特被一个衣着考究的侍者引到桌边，打扮看上去有点不太和时宜。他的外表有些像那种书呆子，只透露出一点真实部分，足够愚弄周围的人。说实话布鲁斯对此相当印象深刻。

“ 没错， ” 他用一种久经练习的轻浮语调回答， “ 是我。你是 …… ？ ”

克拉克手足无措地顿了片刻，布鲁斯很是欣赏地观看他的演技。除了他们在朝着对方心照不宣地微笑之外一切都演得很完美。 “ 克拉克 · 肯特，星球日报。 ”

他们握了握手，克拉克在他对面的位子坐下 —— 就像他们真的只是两个刚刚见面的陌生人。他等了片刻，直到侍者远离交谈范围。 “ 你会邀请每个采访慈善事业的记者一起吃晚餐？ ”

“ 只是我想留下好印象的那些。 ”

“ 我对你的印象很好。 ” 克拉克回答，笑起来， “ 但我之前就对你印象很好了 —— 非常出众。 ”

“ 那么我挺成功。 ” 他带上一点不太容易察觉的蝙蝠侠嗓音， “ 我想你还记得现今时代依然留存着一些骑士精神。 ”

有那么一会儿克拉克笑得完全像是超人。 “ 噢， ” 他说， “ 我还在学呢。请多告诉我一些。 ”

在克拉克入席之前他已经点好了餐点，侍者在不远处待命，他指了一下示意他们准备好用餐了 —— 他从来不打毫无准备的战役。

毕竟第一次约会总是很重要，哪怕他已经留下过两次 “ 第一 ” 印象。


End file.
